


Ravenous Red

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Blood Drinking, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Making Out, Neck Kissing, PWP without Porn, Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampires, lysithea sexily drinks blood from claude's neck in the library, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "One of these days, Claude, you're going to get yourself sucked dry.""Two ways to interpret that, and I don't mind either one-- ah."A.K.A. Lysithea is vampiric and feeds off of Claude.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 14





	Ravenous Red

She usually tried to be discreet about it.

Her victims were usually asleep or knocked out when she took the synringe and carefully drew blood, and afterwards she always healed them with white magic to make sure that they wouldn't notice anything different once they woke up-- aside from feeling a little lightheaded, perhaps.

It was meant to be a supplement to keep her condition under check-- not something to indulge in.

Then again, the same could be said for sweets, so perhaps the arrangement she found herself in was a long time coming.

"You look tired," Claude commented. "Maybe you should go to sleep? Or..."

She looked up in the direction of the fabric rustles to be greeted by parted collars and a wink.

"...have a little late night snack?"

\---

Feeding straight from the veins was, of course, his idea. 

At first he drew his own blood and gave it to her in little vials, but upon noticing how she looked at them like "a child looking at candy-- not that I think you're childish for liking sweets or anything," he suggested that it would be far more satisfactory for her to get it directly from the source.

(She didn't need him to tell her that he also really liked the idea himself, because, well-- of course he would be into something like that.)

"It's bad manners to play with your food," he murmured, head thrown back as she straddled him and licked and suckled at his neck.

"I believe I'm allowed to do what I want with my meal," she landed a kiss on the knot at the middle of his throat, "especially when he came walking in on his own."

His larynx softly vibrated against her lips with a chuckle. 

"You technically aren't allowed to eat in the library, either."

"Oh, so now you care about rules, after sneaking in cookies and caramels to eat almost every evening."

"I only sneak them in because of you, though."

She huffed and ran her tongue over the jugular vein.

"One of these days, Claude, you're going to get yourself sucked dry."

"Two ways to interpret that, and I don't mind either one-- ah."

His hand drifted to her back after her fangs sunk in. Warmth poured into her mouth and down her throat-- metallic, tangy, fresh, nothing like candies or cake, but it tasted _right_ , perhaps in the same way tearing into a prey's flesh felt right for a predator.

Claude's fingers rubbed the small of her back, then traced along her spine, making her shiver and gulp down the liquid with more fervency.

"No need to hurry, we've got plenty of time," he said, but pressed his other hand to the back of her head. 

In moments like these, she felt that the predator and prey simile completely fell apart, because in what world was a prey this willing, and a predator this pliant?

She did her best to slow down.

"There...take it steady and have as much as you want."

It was infuriating, how nonchalant and calm he was about the whole affair. He had the audacity to decipher her trails, figure out her deeds, and instead of fearing her, he closed the distance between them with a grin. Said he knew a thing or two about keeping secrets, turned them into co-conspirators.

Lovers. 

"Claude," she whispered, some blood spilling back out of her lips and onto his neck, "are you still feeling alright?"

"Yeah, this is pretty much nothing."

"The tough guy act doesn't suit you, you know."

"Just stating the facts," he shifted in the large chair, "but if you do want a tough guy to protect you and your delicate secrets, maybe I can try entertaining that idea a little bit. Can't guarantee I'll be any good at it, though."

"Please don't," she scoffed, and felt him chuckle in response.

Yes, it was infuriating that he was exactly what she needed, to feel safe and sound and not completely immobilized under the weight of her secrets. 

One of which even he hadn't figured out yet (and she hoped would stay that way).

Few minutes later, she took her mouth off his neck, tongue and teeth sticky with blood, and sealed the puncture with a healing spell.

"Had enough?"

She shook her head and kissed him. His tongue darted out, first to clean and then to savor, full of a different type of hunger. Before it went too far, though, she paused him by placing a finger on his lip.

"Your room tonight," she muttered.

A half-lidded grin.

"Ravenous as always. Let's go."

No harm in indulging while she still could, she decided, matching his steps out of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> "PWP without porn" is a great tag to describe this kind of stuff, I like it.


End file.
